


Hot Lava

by PoisonKisses



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonKisses/pseuds/PoisonKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really hard to make cookies when the floor is hot lava!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Lava

**Author's Note:**

> More Ivy and the sporeling fluff, because I can't get this idea out of my head. It took them six months from the time they were born until they were teenagers – – which means there was a lot of time that Ivy had to be mommy to three little girls.
> 
> Spoilers through Poison Ivy: Cycle of Life and Death #5.

"Mama," shrieked Hazel, "careful, you're walking on hot lava!"

"Oh my God, Mama, you're going to burn up!" cried Rose.

Poison Ivy froze. She'd been walking through the main living area of her penthouse apartment when the girls had interrupted her. It was early afternoon, and this was officially designated as playtime. It was important to Ivy to keep the girls' TV time limited to only a few hours and she preferred that for the evening. The girls actually needed sunlight, so playtime during the early afternoon when the sunshine was streaking down from the skylights was vital. 

Glancing around, she could see Rose was perched on the arm of the sofa, and Hazel was standing on an ottoman. Thorn was curled up quietly in the recliner, watching everything with big eyes. She was still rather shy, having only been with Poison Ivy's little family for a couple of weeks. Slowly, she'd been opening up some more, but around boisterous Hazel and precocious Rose, she was still rather timid. Hazel was standing and pointing at Ivy, or rather at the floor. She glanced down at her own bare feet, and then glanced back up at Hazel.

"Mama, hurry, you're burning up…" Hazel was almost ready to jump up and down in her excitement, and Rose had a hand planted over her mouth stifling a squeal. It took Ivy a second to realize what was going on.

With a smile, she glanced around, and said quickly "Oh no. I need to get out of the lava!" She delicately stepped up onto the coffee table. Hazel and Rose immediately cheered.

_They're playing a game. They're using their imagination._

Ivy had created life before. Hybrid life. Never had she made something so sentient that it could think abstractly, or even use its imagination. It had been dawning on her slowly, as the girls developed, that she had done much more than just create hybrids--just create organisms like her. She wasn't just a genetic donor, or someone who worked in a lab over their embryos.

"Girls, what are we going to do? How are we gonna get past the lava?" Dramatically, she looked around.

Rose stuck her hand in her mouth to keep herself from crying out too loudly. "Oh no, we might be trapped!"

Ivy watched Thorn stare at the floor and then back at her sisters. She pulled her knees in close and wrapped her arms around them.

Hazel stood up tall, planting her fists on her hips – – just like Ivy often did, which caused her to fight a grin. "We have to think of something fast," Hazel decreed, "the lava is rising!"

"What do we do, girls?" Ivy asked. "I need to make it to the kitchen so that I can start the cookies."

When the landscape was cookies, the situation changed.

Thorn's eyes grew big, and Rose jumped up. "Oh no, look around there has to be a switch somewhere. Thorn, I think there's one on the wall next to you!"

Slowly, Thorn uncoiled and stood up. She was watching Ivy, her sisters, and clearly was trying to analyze the situation. Ivy held her breath. Thorn turned to look at the wall, and then she stood on the arm of the recliner, carefully balancing, reached out and flipped an invisible switch, making a 'KER CHUNK' noise with her mouth as she did.

"There," she said more loudly than perhaps anything Ivy had heard her say before. "I think that did it!"

The other two girls cheered. "YAY, it's receding!" Rose clapped her little hands. Ivy carefully stepped down, and then scooped Thorn up into a hug, before dumping her on the couch and tickling her.

"Quick, reward her with all the tickles!" She laughed, and the other two girls jumped in to tickle their sister.

Ivy stepped back, watching the girls wrestle and play. Shaking her head, smiling, she continued to the kitchen.

It had started as an experiment. Now she had three little girls, and she wasn't just their creator, she was their mother.

That made all the difference.


End file.
